


This = Love

by nbrook



Series: Dialogue prompts [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robbe is whiny, and Sander is being a little shit, and hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Robbe is hangover and Sander loves to tease him.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Dialogue prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194125
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	This = Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dialogue prompts on Tumblr. The prompt was "Don't tempt me."

"Wakey wakey."

"G'way."

He burrows deeper into the sheets so that intrusive light from the huge window on the other side of the room doesn’t reach his bloodshot eyes. The duvet feels so heavenly on his tired body; it’s so toasty warm and cozy that Robbe sends a silent thank you to Sander’s mom for splurging on this comforter that he’s sure has some kind of magical properties.

“Are we being a whiny baby?”

“Fuck’ff.”

A laughter booms behind his back and in normal circumstances it’s Robbe’s favorite sound, but right now its frequency makes Robbe’s head pound horribly and he wants to crawl out of his skin. He goes to put the cover over his head but the odor of alcohol pouring out of his pores hits him so strong his stomach turns unpleasantly so he just groans pathetically, pushing his face into the pillow to shut off the outside world.

He feels a featherlight kiss on his shoulder and it tickles a little but it also fills his stomach with the best kind of fuzzy feelings so the corners of his lips lift a little, helping with the pouting.

There’s a warm puff of air against his neck and then the bed starts shaking a little with giggling.

“Wow, you smell like a brewery floor.”

Robbe wants to elbow the asshole lying next to him but it would require way too much effort for the state he’s currently in so he just lifts his hand and flips him off which makes him laugh harder.

“Were you always such a sweet talker?” The words are a bit slurred but Sander gets the message anyway because right after that there is another bunch of kisses placed along the exposed part of his upper body.

“For you, always.” He finally reaches his nape, dragging his lips along his hairline and leaving open mouthed kisses to the juncture of his neck, goosebumps erupting all over Robbe’s bare arms.

Sander’s lips feel like a balm against his skin, so nice and soft that his splitting headache eases out a bit as he relaxes under his touch. It’s lulling him to sleep, and he’s drifting between a dream and reality, eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, body on its way to doze off when Sander pulls back making him let out a whine at the loss of contact.

“Come baaack.” He reaches blindly to draw him back but his fingers are only met with air and he pouts. The sudden movement makes his stomach roll and he gulps trying to assess whether he needs to find a toilet asap or if he can maybe stay in bed to die peacefully from alcohol poisoning.

Ugh, he’s never drinking again.

“Baby, we need to get some water into you, come on, up and at ‘em.”

Sander must’ve developed a wish to be puked on over night because he rolls him on his back like Robbe’s insides aren’t trying to get out.

He glares at him but it doesn’t seem to be very intimidating if Sander’s laughing face is anything to go by.

“What.”

“Nothing.”

Robbe rolls his eyes. “Oh my god what is it?”

“You look like an angry chicken with that crazy hair you have going on.” 

He brushes his fingers through Robbe’s strands in an attempt to tame it a little, snorting under his breath when Robbe continues to shoot daggers at him.

“Keep those insults up and you’re gonna have to get reacquainted with your right hand for a month,” Robbe threatens half-heartedly, voice croaking from the lack of use and his drunken rendition of “Dancing Queen” with Aaron last night (and, oh god, he hopes Sander doesn’t remember that small detail because if he does, he’s going to tease him mercilessly til the day they die).

Sander knows him better than to take his threat for anything but an empty promise so he just leans in, his nose nudging Robbe’s as he whispers sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

“I never said you were an ugly angry chicken though. You’re still the cutest.” He pecks his nose and Robbe’s a sucker for him and his stupid compliments so it’s enough to make him melt. He bites his lip and smiles bashfully under Sander’s loving gaze, giving in to the urge to press their lips together in a good morning kiss.

So he throws his arms around his neck to pull him closer and kisses a line down his jaw to his throat first, reveling in the feeling of stubble under his lips, its roughness always reminding Robbe that he’s kissing _a man_ , heat pooling in his stomach so easily with the morning, with Sander hovering over him and letting out appreciative sighs at his caresses. 

He’s beginning to think they might take things further and he’s already looking forward to the release of tension in his still aching head that’s definitely going to come with a bliss of orgasm. But when he finally locks their lips together, Sander retreats after merely 5 seconds with a scrunched up face, apology mixed with mirth in his eyes.

“Baby, I love you, but your breath is lethal.” He places a placating kiss on his forehead instead and then puts some distance between them as if to emphasize his point.

Robbe blinks up at him, staring jaw-dropped and trying to make sense of Sander’s words and when it finally hits him he pushes at his face with a wail.

“Ugh, I hate you so much.”

He turns his back on him again and Sander bursts into laughter at his dramatics. 

“Come on, let’s get you into the shower and once you’re minty fresh again you can have all the kisses you want,” he croons, trying to get Robbe to move out of bed on his own.

“Stop sucking up, you’re officially on my black list today,” is Robbe’s only response, his pout back and firmly in place at this shameless display of cheekiness from his boyfriend. “I’m not moving so either I’m staying here or you’re gonna have to carry me to the bathroom yourself, jerk,” he mumbles, scoffing and shrugging at Sander’s fingers scratching at his back _just_ the way he likes in an attempt to appease him. Robbe tries as hard as he can not to let him know that it works.

“Oh don’t tempt me cause I will.”

He decides to ignore him and go back to sleep, hopefully waking up a bit more alive. After a bit of snuffling and squirming against the mattress, he finds a comfortable position and is on the verge of falling back asleep. But then, without a warning, he’s being swooped up from the bed and thrown over Sander’s shoulder as he marches them over to his adjacent bathroom. Once Robbe gets over the shock, he starts smacking his boxer-clad butt in revenge, wanting to be put back down but his feet only touch the ground when Sander reaches his destination, and the smirk on his face makes Robbe roll his eyes.

“You’re proud of yourself?”

“Very much, yes.”

He hands him a bottle of water and a toothbrush and turns the faucet on to start a bath before starting on the brushing himself. He’s looking at Robbe in the mirror expectantly and Robbe considers for a second to be childish about it. 

He’s really thirsty though, he realizes, so he opens the bottle and chugs it all at once ignoring Sander’s triumphant face. Then, he reluctantly joins him at the sink, snatching the offered toothbrush out of his fingers and getting rid of the admittedly dreadful taste in his mouth.

The bathroom is getting steamy from the hot water that’s still pouring into the tub so once Sander is done with his morning routine, he turns it off, pulls his underwear off and swiftly sinks into the water. He rests his head against the rim of the tub and starts making grabby motions at Robbe who is now stubbornly propped against the sink, watching him with a bemused expression.

“Come on, you’re gonna feel much better afterwards,” Sander promises, pushing up a little to make space for him. 

It’s probably very true but Robbe can’t just let him off the hook that easy so he crosses his arms, cocks his eyebrow and purses his lips expectantly.

Sander pushes his tongue in his cheek at that, smiling a little at the indignance on Robbe’s face. Then, he lifts his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“For being _unacceptably_ rude to my precious boyfriend.”

Robbe can see that Sander is barely keeping it together, biting his lips to keep the laughter that threatens to sneak out inside but he feels satisfied with the answer anyway.

“That’s right,” he says loftily, putting on a serious face for a second but then letting go of all pretense, shaking his boxer briefs off and gingerly getting into the tub himself, hissing at the almost boiling-hot water. 

Sander pulls him to his chest without waiting for him to get properly in, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the corner of his mouth, eagerly licking into his mouth in no time.

“I still think you have some apologizing left to do by the way,” Robbe informs him once they separate and he’s made himself comfortable in Sander’s arms. “I’m expecting a greasy breakfast after this. And then maybe a back massage.” He sighs dreamily. “Oh yes, a massage sounds amazing right now.”

Sander snorts from where he’s mouthing at his neck. “Anything else princess?”

He jabs him in the ribs at that but then he settles down again amidst Sander’s exaggerated cries of pain. “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments, they're super appreciated! 🤩


End file.
